


[Podfic of] Foolproof by Millefiori

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Foolproof by MillefioriSummary: Ivan was not worried about Byerly Vorrutyer. Truly.





	[Podfic of] Foolproof by Millefiori

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Foolproof](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1637768) by Millefiori [archived by [yuletide_archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist)]. 



**Title** : Foolproof  
**Author** : Millefiori [archived by yuletide_archivist]  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Vorkosigan Saga  
**Rating** : General Audiences  
**Warnings** : creator chose not to use archive warnings  
**Summary** : Ivan was not worried about Byerly Vorrutyer. Truly.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1637768)  
**Length** : 0:17:24  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/Old%20Yuletide/Foolproof%20by%20Bell.mp3)


End file.
